


Let Me Do This

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Chris finds out he can’t come home on your birthday… or can he?





	Let Me Do This

“Hey,” You say, smiling into your phone as you get dressed. Today is your birthday, and your boyfriend, Chris Evans, has promised to be able to spend the day with you, even if his agent gets mad at him.

“(Y/N),” Chris sighs, sounding upset. “I need to talk to you, babe.”

You purse your lips. “You’re not coming, are you.” You don’t ask, keeping your voice emotionless.

“I swear I told them I couldn’t do anything, but they want me to stay an extra day.” He rushes to explain. “I am so, so sorry. I’m a shit boyfriend.”

“No, your not,” To reassure him, fighting to hide the disappointment in your voice. Usually he can see right through you, but with him not here to see you, you think you can get away with it. “You did what you could, and I appreciate that. We’ll do something when you get back, alright?”

He sighs harshly. “You don’t have to lie to me, (Y/N).”

“I’m not,”

He laughs once humorlessly. “Sure. I love you, (Y/N). Happy Birthday.”

“Bye,” You hang up before he can comment on the lack of ‘I love you’, setting your phone down and putting your face in his hands. He’s been so busy lately, but he promised to be here. You understood him needing to work, but it still hurts.

Deciding you need to distract yourself instead of moping- because it is your birthday- you shove yourself to your feet and walk towards the dresser, digging through the mess to look for your favorite picture of him before you get dressed and go out. Your hand finally brushes the frame before strong arms wrap around your waist and yank you into a solid chest.

You immediately scream, trying to fight the unwelcome body, but after a second you go completely still. That smell…

He takes advantage of your pause, nosing the back of your ear, and you sag with belief before snapping, “Was that really necessary?”

“Probably not,” He murmurs against your neck. “I knew you were upset, but I couldn’t ruin your surprise.”

“You’re a jerk,” There’s no real heat to your voice though, and you feel him smile as he catches it too.

“I’m sorry,” He turns you in his arms to face him, nuzzling his nose against yours. “I really wasn’t sure they’d let me go, but they released me last minute and I wanted to surprise you.”

“You’re still a jerk,” You wrap your arms around his creepily narrow waist, squeezing him like he’s your favorite teddy bear.

“We have nothing else to talk about.” He starts pushing you back, not stopping until your legs hit the bed and he’s hovering above you. “You never said ‘I love you’. I think we need to make sure you know just how much I do so you don’t doubt me in that beautiful head of yours.”

You blush furiously. “Chris-”

“Shh,” He grins, pushing your shirt up and start to trail kisses up towards your face. “Let me do this, ok?”

You release a shaky breath, already surrendering.


End file.
